The Dark Violin
by scarletflame99
Summary: The summary is pretty long, I don't think it will fit, so please, give me a bit of your time and click on the title to read the summary which i wrote inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Violin **

Hi! This is my second fanfiction. I was supposed to update my Black Cat fanfiction, but I had this story in mind and it kept bugging me. My computer was really mean and spoilt for a number of weeks, so I was not able to upload my Black Cat story. I am so sorry! It should be in by next Monday, or earlier.

Disclaimer : I do not own La Corda d'oro! I will be very happy if I did. I mean, look at all those hot dudes. ^^

Summary: Ever since the magic violin broke down because of Kahoko's negative emotions, Kahoko has been very depressed. She sank slowly into darkness. Lulu is a Fallen Fairy. Fairies are meant to enjoy and love music, however, Lulu was too obsessed at gaining perfection, just like Kahoko, hence, she became a Fallen Fairy. She sees Kahoko as her past, and handed her a new violin. A violin with magic so destructive and cursed that it changes the personality of the person who plays it. Due to some meddling of records, Kahoko was accepted to the music stream. All concours participants were shocked. Suddenly, it was announced that the concours will occur again! It was Lili. Lili wants the old Kahoko back, and hopes that the concours participants can bring her back. Kahoko now plays to win, not to have fun. What will everyone do? Especially Len, who is confused by her change. (A/N: One hell of a long summary!)

**Chapter 1** :

Kahoko was alone in her room, crying over what happened in the afternoon when her violin strings snapped. Lili was in the fairy world, trying to fix it. Meanwhile, in the darker side of Fairy World was another fairy, who was peering through a crystal ball, looking at Kahoko. "Hino Kahoko. Seeing how similar you are to me, I shall offer you another chance. However, with a price. Hahahaha!" The fairy flew into a portal, appearing right beside Kahoko.

"Hino Kahoko! My name is Lulu, and I came to give you another chance!" whispered the mysterious fairy, whose name is Lulu.

"Another chance? What do you mean?" Kahoko questioned, lifting up her tear-stained face looking at Lulu who has ebony hair, pinned up with skull designed clips, wearing a purple hoodie and a black skirt. Lulu just smirked, conjuring a black case. Out of curiosity, Kahoko opened the case to find a purple coloured violin.

"A violin?"

"Yes. This is a violin somewhat similar to your old one. This is much better and can allow you to play better music. I am giving this to you, in return, you will give me your feelings of love and friendship." Lulu explained.

"Love and friendship? I have to give up both of them?" Kahoko asked, horrified.

"Yes. Do you think that your friends will still want to be your friends after seeing you not being able to play the violin? If you take this, they will acknowledge you, isn't that enough?" Lulu coaxed. Being naïve, Kahoko nodded her head.

"Tomorrow, you shall report to the music class. I tampered with the records, so you can enter the music class." Lulu said.

After touching the violin, Kahoko smirked and said, "Thanks Lulu. This is _way better_ than my old violin is. I can't wait to see my _old_ "friends" again, showing them how good I am."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" Lulu cackled, as she flew out of the window.

**The next day**

"I wonder if Kaho-chan is feeling better…" Hihara said.

"I am sure she will be fine." Yunoki replied, to make Hihara feel better.

'DING DONG!'

"Crap! Class is starting! I will race you to class!" Hihara exclaimed and ran.

"That's Hihara for you…" Yunoki smiled.

In Len's class…

"Today is the start of the new semester and we have a student joining us." said Minako-sensei. Mumbles can be heard throughout the whole class. Everyone was interested, except for Len.

"Please come in!" On that cue, the new student stepped in. Len's eyes widened as he saw who that student was. It was Kahoko! She was wearing the standard Music student white uniform, but she tied up her hair in a sophisticated bun.

"Hello everyone. I am sure most of you know that I am Hino Kahoko, once a student from the General Ed. It is different now, I am more superior than most of you, that's the reason why I am here." Finishing the "speech", Kahoko walked to the right of Len's desk and sat beside him. Three girls from the back were really annoyed. Who the hell does she think she is? The leader, Risa, smiled. She thought of a way to make Kahoko fall from grace.

She raised her hand, "Sensei! Since she think she is so good, she can play a piece of Brahms's music, right?" Risa cheered inside. None of the music ed. violin students can play a piece of Brahms music at one go, except Len. She was already angry enough that Kahoko was able to get into the concours. Her cronies, Haruna and Hannah supported her by saying, "Yeah, sensei! Let her play it."

Minako was about to protest, but Kahoko stood up, holding her violin case, saying confidently, "Sure, why not?"

Len was astonished. Kahoko was never this confident, and Len was sure that Kahoko had never played Brahms before, and there was no way she could repair her violin this fast. Kahoko opened her violin case and everyone gasped. The violin looked as good as new, with strings the colour of a shining silver, and the violin itself being dark purple. Len was quite impressed. He had never saw a violin this colour before. People had violins of brown and maroon, but not purple.

Kahoko placed the fiddle(A/N: I play the piano, so I have no idea what that stick-like thing is called.) on top of the strings and started playing Sonata No. 3 in D minor, op. 108 (A/N: I found this on Youtube, go and listen?) Everyone was entranced by the beautiful music, except Len, who could feel that there was something wrong with Kahoko. She ended the music on a sweet tone. Everyone was shocked.

"Is this alright?" Kahoko smiled.

Risa, Haruna and Hannah was mad. They were defeated in their own game. Suddenly, the concour bell rung! The concours is here. That could not be, as the concours ended a week ago, but it was the truth. Near the bell, a familiar fairy could be seen, "I hope this will bring you back, Kahoko." It was Lili! It turned out that Lili was behind all this. Everyone was excited, especially Risa. She wanted to play in the concours so bad!

"The contestants for the Concours are, "Tsukimori Len, Music Department."

"That's Tsukimori-san for you!" Len just shrugged it off and continued with what he was doing earlier.

"Azuma Yunoki, Music Department." Fangirls were screaming and shouting at the side.

"Good for you, Yunoki!" yelled Hihara, across the hordes of fangirls.

"Thank you, Hihara!" Yunoki yelled back, gracefully.

"Kazuki Hihara, Music Department."

"YAY! I did it!" Hihara punched his fist up the air. Yunoki congratulated him.

"Shimizu Keiichi, Music Department." Shimizu just continued sleeping.

"Shoko Fuyuumi, Music Department." Fuyuumi nearly choked when she heard she was chosen.

"Ryotaro Tsuchiura, General Department." Tsuchiura spitted out the juice he was drinking.

"Hino Kahoko, Music Department." Kahoko just smiled and muttered something about it being expected. Risa was fuming. She will get her revenge. (A/N: This is a OC. She's gonna be real bitchy and all, but yeah, she will always be overshadowed by Kahoko.)

"What? Kahoko is in the Music Department?" all of the concours participants, and Kahoko's friends exclaimed.

"This is all. All of the students whose names were announced, please go to the music room for further instructions.

Meanwhile…

"Damn that Lili! It's alright. Kahoko is filled with negative emotions right now. The spell will not be undone." Lulu smirked.

In the music room…

Everyone was present, except for Kahoko. They decided to take this chance to ask Len questions as Kahoko was in his class.

"Hey, Tsukimori, what's up with Hino in the Music Department and in your class?" Tsuchiura asked, not that politely. Before Len could reply, a door slid open. Kahoko stepped in, holding her violin case and smiling, "You should ask me, instead of Tsukimori-kun, right?"

(A/N: Alright! First chapter done! I am quite happy with how this story is going to develop. I have it all in my mind. Review please! Criticisms are welcomed, but please don't be too harsh… TT^TT I don't have a beta reader, so this is all done by me. Sorry for the grammar mistakes! PLEASE REVIEW and look out for the next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Violin

It must have been pretty mean of me to just stop right there and not update for such a long time. I have been quite busy with school work.

Disclaimer : I do not own La Corda D'oro.

Chapter 2 :

"Hino!" Tsuchiura looked at her, "You seem different…" Ever since Kahoko got that dark magic violin, she has become even more mysterious, sophisticated and cold.

"To answer your question, Tsuchiura-kun, I'm in the Music Department simply because I'm better than most people even in the Music Department at playing the violin. Simple as that." Her arrogant answer got all her previous concours rivals shocked. To them, Kahoko was kind, generous and their love interest for the guys.

"What happened…?" Hihara choked out.

Kahoko frowned as bitter memories surfaced. "I was weak. I don't want that anymore, so I shall be the strong one and dominate others!"

"Kaho-chan…"

"Kahoko-senpai…"

"Hino…" They all said in unison. They were very worried. Before they could press any further, the teacher-in-charge walked in. It was no longer Hiroto, but was a woman. The woman was a beautiful woman with ebony hair, purple lipstick and smoky eye shadow. She looked really pretty but a bit out of place because she was wearing clothes like a gothic teenager. ( A/N : Imagine Misa from Death Note. )

"Nice to meet you, you can all call me Lulu-sensei." She smirked as she bowed. Her smirk made most of the concours participants shiver, but Kahoko smirked back.

"Lulu-sensei…" Kahoko said with respect.

"Do you know her?" Tsuchiura asked, being very curious.

"Of course!" Kahoko replied with pride, "She's the one I respect the most." Lulu smirked. She was a Dark Fairy, so her powers were more developed and she could use dark magic to turn herself temporary into a human. She had decided to watch over Kahoko as she was afraid that Lili might be up to something.

"Kaho-chan, I'm happy to hear that." Lulu replied, in a feminine and silky voice. "Enough of the formalities. Let's not beat around the bush and go straight to the concours details. The concours this semester will be judged based on three topics, and I'll reveal the topics two weeks before the competition. For the first topic, it is 'hate'. You have to express 'hate' in your music. The competition for this topic will be held in two weeks time. Ponder about it, and all of you may be dismissed – except Kaho-chan." Everyone left with hesitation. Lulu-sensei gave them a very bad feeling, they felt as if some cold and slimy was wriggling through their backs.

"Kaho-chan, for this competition, obey me and do everything I say. I can guarantee your victory." Lulu ordered, with the space for Kahoko to object.

"Of course, Lulu-sensei. You were the one who gave me one more chance, and gave me another purpose in life. I'm forever indebted to you." She bowed.

"Listen well, Kaho-chan. Be very careful of your opponents in the concours. Do not believe anything they say. Is that clear? If you are, you may be dismissed. Oh, and I hope you're finding the violin good to use." She added.

"Yes, Sensei, I like the violin a lot." She bowed one last time, before carrying up her violin case and left.

Meanwhile…

"Hino is acting weird… I don't trust the new sensei, she gives me the shivers…" Tsuchiura shivers to prove his point.

"Exactly… The new sensei seemed so malicious. I just can't put my finger on it…" Yunoki looked mesmerizing with his hand resting against his cheek, his hair cascading down his back. Everyone agreed.

"We have to figure it out! What happened to Hino, what is sensei's motive and how to win the concours!" Hihara exclaimed, feeling very hyper.

In a dark room… 

In this dark room, there was a tiny cage. Inside a cage, was a familiar blonde. She was wearing tattered baby blue clothes and she looked frail and weakened. "Help me…" She whispered.

"No one is coming to help you. I won't have you ruining my plans! Suffer like how I did when I was banished from Fairy Kingdom!" A sinister laugh echoed the dark and mysterious room.

A/ N : Sorry for the late update! Okay… Maybe it was around a year overdue… I'll try to update frequently though! Enjoy this chapter and review! :D Oh, and give me some suggestions too! I'm thinking about whether to add Aoi Kaji and the others that appeared in Secondo Passo in this fanfiction. :D


End file.
